Puritans
Puritans The Puritans are an organization of Nephilim located in the North American region. Their base of operations ranges from the southern United States up into Canada. This organization can trace their lineage back to the historical Puritans of North America and their colonization of the east coast. For as the Old World spread into the New, as did the supernatural forces of ancient myth. It would be these nephilim that defended early colonists from the supernatural beings of the new world, from wendigos to the fae who had tormented the natives long before the arrival of Europeans. The Puritan Nephilim stood fast against the forces of the other world and kept the peace for their human counterparts. Throughout the years the Puritans have grown with the nation that they helped to settle, remaining in the darkness so humanity can walk in the light. Though, unlike the early Puritans the modern organization cares little for one's religious beliefs. As long as the nephilim or anakim serve loyally they will be seen as a brother/sister in arms. For one to be a part of the Puritan Order they must either be a nephilim themselves, an anakim, or a human that has some connection to the order. It is rare for outside mortals to be brought in and trained in the art of supernatural warfare. However, it has happened. For some humans have shown natural talent in fighting the other worldly and such resources cannot be squandered. Organization The Puritans due to their large expanse of land they must protect, have broken down into sects each hailing allegiance to a “chaplain”. Each sect is located in an already existing state or province, acting as a bulwark against supernatural incursions or flare ups. Typically, sects are divided even further into holdouts or parishes as they are sometimes called. These holdouts or parishes are located within cities of importance. From here the members of the order work on a daily basis to keep the peace and suppress any violence that may occur. Parish leaders do not have a defined name nor term, however typically their charges will instead refer to them as Sir or Madam. These sects are typically self-governing and act as independent arms of the Puritan Order, enforcing codes and laws that the supernatural world at large has more or less agreed upon. However, not all sects are equal and issues between Chaplains have been known to nearly cause civil wars. That is until the head of the Puritan Order steps in, the Magus. Magus are individuals who have shown their worth as Chaplains or even heroes in times of crisis, elected by their peers to the grand rank they now possess. Magus hold near complete power and control over the order, their word being law. A Magus may dispatch nephilim from one sect to another or even request that a sect remove their chaplain. To enforce such things, the Magus have personal retainers known as inquisitors. Inquisitors investigate any wrongdoing by Chaplains or other nephilim of the order. This way the other creatures of the world can rest easy knowing that even the nephilim cannot get away with murder. The symbol of the Puritans is the Chi Rho.